Argon Van Rayner
Introduction A generation ago, Argon went by a different name. Then, he stood by the title of World Noble. Now, he lives with a different title and name in the Marines and works to rise up in its ranks. Appearance As the first thing that made him different from his kin, his white hair and blue eyes from being born an albino was what made him stand out in his homeland. After leaving Mariejois he casually wore a plain yukata with black underneath and when he is on duty he also wears the standard Marine jacket. Unlike many others, he does wear the sleeves but also takes off said jacket prior to joining long battles. After the Jailbird's Night he wears bandages over his left arm and continued to do so when he no longer needed them. Personality As a young child he was rather quiet, though not shy, due to how his family treated him. He also harbored negative thoughts towards the slaves he had met, believing that they were violent and spiteful. At the age of seven, after being traumatized by continual beating of the doctor that saved him, he secretly realized the truth and acted much more kindly to the slaves and servants he came in contact with. When he leaves and joins the marines, he acts rather sarcastic and passive-aggressive, appearing to simply not care. After meeting the first person that would befriend him in the Navy, Elena, he begins to be more outwardly kind, confident, and happy, though his previous passive-aggression and sarcasm still reside alongside these traits. When the situation calls for it, he will act seriously. Abilities and Equipment Swordsmanship While certainly not excelling in strength, Argon's skill, combined with his speed, are what allow him to defeat many infamous pirates and the like. Although he prefers to simply avoid or block such an attack, he's been capable of cutting bullets or redirecting large weapons with the curve of his blade. Physical Strength Relative to many who are renowned for their physical strength, Argon would most certainly be considered weak albeit still able to perform feats such as crushing the average blade with a single hand. It could be put into consideration that he rarely relies on his strength alone. Agility In what he lacked in brute strength, he made up for in speed. With effort he could keep up with all but the fastest and through his reflexes alone he could combat someone who was quicker than he was. A common thing he does to initiate a fight is to dig out a small hole with the toes of his boots or stand by a wall in order to gain a surface to leap forward from quickly. He can also run through paths that are heavily fortified with obstacles with little effort though he lacks any abnormal ability to do things such as climb up a single, extremely tall, flat wall. Marksmanship Although he chooses to abstain from the usage of guns, mostly due to the effects of the recoil on an old injury, he had previously used a rifle just as the common Marine and was able to be reasonably accurate. Weapons Prior to being given the title of Vice Admiral, he wielded a plain sword as well as an ordinary rifle. After becoming a Vice Admiral, he wields a nodachi simply named Solace, usually with his right hand. The blade itself has been reforged once into a blade named Strife ''and had belonged to Stephen R. Yttrium. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busōshoku Haki Attacks Relationships History Childhood As a child, he grew up pampered, though he was treated much better than his siblings due to his parents believing he was "special" because of his white hair and blue eyes, traits unusual for the family's bloodline. This favoritism would cause him to be shunned by his siblings. Along with this strange difference he had with the rest of his family, his reasons for his disdain slaves, not because he believed they were inferior like most Celestial Dragons would, but because he believed they were morally inhuman. Later, it would be discovered that Argon, a child of seven at the time, had a fatal disease that few doctors even knew of. To cure him, a slave that had once been a renowned surgeon was brought in. For the surgeon, a man called Doctor Rayner, the procedure took hours and each moment not spent operating on the child resulted in a whipping. After the surgery was complete, he was beaten unconscious and even then was still being whipped. Finally awake, Argon would awaken, confused, and witness his father beating the surgeon who was unconscious and bloodied. Though he didn't react to it with wild panic, the event had secretly traumatized some part of his mind and Argon's viewpoint of the world changed. The peace he knew was replaced with fear, horror, and anger. (Under edits. You know, to make it better.) Each day, for a decade, he would train with a swordsmen that he owned and each night he would sneak into the slaves' quarters to talk with them, eventually befriending them. At the end of the tenth year, he became old enough to join the Marines, keeping his identity a secret and using a new name, he earned the title of captain within three years. Creation of the Dragoon Unit Upon receiving his title, he traveled back to Mariejois and returned to the slaves' quarters of his home. There, the slaves he had once known as a child looked at him with suppressed joy and surprise. Then, their expressions turned to shock; He gave them an offer, if they wished for it they would be free, and if they wished to, they could help him achieve his goal. Most that were his simply left for the ships that would take them elsewhere, but several stood by, waiting for him. Under his authority, those that remained became a unit that both protected and followed him. After this bolster of his forces, Argon quickly ascended to the rank of Vice Admiral, his current rank, in two years. The Jailbird's Night Within those two years, he would fight the pirates that were, for the most part, the reason for his promotion to Vice Admiral. Known as the ''Freedmen Pirates, the group had planned an attack on three different locations that had been owned by World Nobles. When the attack had begun, any marine ships that were within three hours of the locations of the attack and were not performing a task of higher priority were to immediately head to said locations. On the Jailbird's Night, 482 marines and 618 pirates fell. 435 were injured. 364 pirates were captured, 135 having been returned to their owners. The Freedmen Pirates attempted to continue operations, but would disband due to the deaths of several powerful members and the halving of their forces. One said death being that of Freedman Pirates captain Stephan R. Yttrium. Character Design & Small Notes Upon reaching the point where the Celestial Dragons are introduced, I immediately wondered "Why are they all so terrible? At least one has to have been different." It felt strange for a group to not overall have some form of gray morality, such as how some who worked under the World Government had simply just enjoyed killing whilst some who were infamous pirates actually helped the places they visited immensely. As for the name, it seems like a weird self-projecting character. I wish it didn't. I have nothing in common except for a username I ended up having to use and I've no idea what to change the name to as of yet. This will probably be skipped or skimmed, which is perfect. If you're reading this you probably actually read through the things above and I'd love to know what you thought of this guy. You know, to understand his image in another person's eyes or something. Also, as a small note here, thanks to the man that made Candide Voltaire. I used his format to make this, albeit edited and tweaked for myself. Quotes "You and I, we know the scum that the World Government lets breed. I was born one. That's why I'm here, to prove I'm better than that, to overcome my blood!" "Ten years, no... Half a lifetime of pain... Thank you... And thank you." Category:Marine Category:Former World Noble